hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Games
]] Parody games are probably the rarest type of parodies made out there. The games feature characters and storyline relevant to the Parody Universe. Parody game-making has been described by nietzscheprime as Überganging, as it goes beyond the usual call for parody-making. So far only three games had ever been made from scratch: *'Bunker Kombat' by TheSilverUniverse *'Catch Fegelein' by DownfallSpoofXL *'FegaMan' by FegeleintheLostTapes, a parody of Megaman Numerous mods/partial conversions of other existing games (e.g. Garry's Mod, Grand Theft Auto, Medal of Honor) exists that features modified models or maps, mostly developed for parody video production (e.g. the Hitler Reviews Scene in Garry's Mod.). These include: *'Fegel Birds' by subtitlecomedy *'Medal of Honor: Allied Assault: Der Untergang '''by FegelCineplex *'Age of Empires 3 - WotTA Nazi Mod''' by PieLighter *'FegelStein: Enemy Territory' by FegelCineplex *'GTA IV Parody Universe Mod' by subtitlecomedy Bunker Kombat *Made by: TheSilverUniverse *Download Link This is a 16-bit style 2D fighting game. It has three modes: Story Mode, 1P Versus mode and Team Versus Mode. There's only one character at the moment, Hitler, and two stages, The Bunker and the Llama Pyramid. TheSilverUniverse says that he will add more characters, special moves and stages in the near future. Catch Fegelein ]] *Made by: DownfallSpoofXL *Download link In this game, you must click on Himmler (worth 10 points) and Fegelein (worth 30 points) moving across the game area as many times as you can in 60 seconds. The challenge is to avoid clicking on Hitler, which pops up in the game area. The targets move ever faster on being clicked, and Hitlers pops up in larger numbers. Clicking on Hitler ends the game without any points. You would have to play the whole 60 seconds to get to the final score. FegaMan thumb|300px|right|Prototype of FegaMan in action. *Made by: FegeleintheLostTapes *Download Link This 8-bit style side-scrolling game was developed using Multimedia﻿ Fusion 2. The prototype version parodies Megaman and Donkey Kong while the upcoming demo will only feature a parody of Super Mario Bros. (without the earlier prototype levels.) The players control none other than Fegaman, who pushes through areas infested with enemies for a yet unknown goal. FegeleintheLostTapes has announced that the game is being re-worked and that the final product will be very different compared to the prototype. A preview of the reworked game, now entitled FegaMan vs. The World, has been posted on YouTube by FegeleintheLostTapes. Further developments might have been suspended as it had taken too much of his time. Levels *Prototype - FührerMan and GünscheMan. *Demo - Fegaman vs. Mario Fegel-Birds *Made by: subtitlecomedy *Download link Currently in Beta 2, Fegel-Birds replaces the birds with Downfall characters' heads. The idea for the mod stems from the concept pioneered by FX parodists KakashiBallZ, Bossimias and Vzorkic, wherein the heads of Hitler and the the rest of the Downfall cast are superimposed on different videos for humorous effect. Far from finish, development by subtitlecomedy has been slow due to various commitments and other projects. While the author does admit that the mod's protracted development time is just as crazy as Duke Nukem Forever, he currently has no plans to cancel the mod and is in the process of refining it. The "Fegel-Birds Test" got wrongfully removed from YouTube after it received reports by butthurt viewers, due to how uneventful the video is ("commercially deceptive content" clause from YT's policy). Medal of Honor: Allied Assault: Der Untergang thumb|300px|right|A compilation of Downfall-themed skins *Made by: FegelCineplex Main article: Medal of Honor: Allied Assault: Der Untergang Age of Empires III - WotTA - Fegelein *Made by PieLighter Still in beta testing by the author, the mod adds characters from Downfall as playable units for Age of Empires III. A work-in-progress video of the mod can be viewed here. GTA IV Parody Universe Mod *Made by: subtitlecomedy An upcoming mod by subtitlecomedy, which adds Downfall parody characters into the game. Also included is Kit Kittredge herself. Subtitlecomedy stated that he still has to convert a few other characters before making a major release. Gallery GTAIV Pimping.jpg|Tukhy pimping his ride GTAIV Feggy Tukhy Kittredge Dolfy.jpg|An uneasy truce Category:Parodies Category:Parody Making